Straps, and especially watch straps, are generally of dimensions adjusted to the morphology of the user. The adjustment ranges are limited. Few straps offer possibilities for fast slipping on or taking off, whilst ensuring good adjustment and good retention during utilisation when worn.
Traditional clasps require gentle handling, whether it concerns a pin buckle or even deployant buckle mechanisms. In particular, handling with gloves is impossible. These clasps are expensive in addition and generally include blunt protruding parts.
Straps produced entirely in elastic material do not always ensure good retention, in particular when the user, for example a sportsman, subjects his watch or his strap to high acceleration.